Vampire Memories series
Vampire Memories series by Barb Hendee. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Author's description: Eleisha Clevon is no angel, although she has the face of one. A vampire, she's far older than she looks—and she makes men yearn to care for her. A few even survive the experience. Eleisha might not like to kill, but she knows self-preservation must come first. So when an old vampire friend kills himself, Eleisha is shocked. What she finds afterward shows how world-weary he had become—hoarding drained corpses and keeping records of vampires' actual names and addresses. Now the police know who Eleish is and, more alarmingly, what she is. But she soon realizes that being known may have its pros—even if it puts her and her kind at risk. ~ NobleDead.org Goodreads: Eleisha, a vampire, is far older than she looks and makes men yearn to care for her. Then she usually kills them, since self-preservation comes first. So when an old vampire friend kills himself, Eleisha is shocked. And what she finds in his home shows how world-weary he had become; hoarding corpses and keeping records of vampires actual names and addresses. Now the police know who Eleisha is, and more alarmingly, what she is. But she soon realizes that being known may have its uses, even if it puts her and her kind at risk. ~ Goodreads | Blood Memories Lead's Species *Vampire Primary Supe *Vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First Person narrative told by Books in Series Vampire Memories series: # Blood Memories (1999, 2008) # Hunting Memories (2009) # Memories of Envy (2010) # In Memories We Fear (2011) # Ghosts of Memories (2012) ~ Final Excerpts: *Memories of Envy #3 - Books by Barb Hendee - Penguin Group (USA) *In Memories We Fear #4 - Books by Barb Hendee - Penguin Group (USA) Other Writings * Goodreads | Noble Dead Saga: Series 1 by Barb Hendee World Building Setting Pacific Northwest, Places: * London * Portland * Seattle Supernatural Elements ✥ Vampires, Ghosts, telepathy Glossary: * World ✥ In this world, vampires originally followed four laws that helped them live as harmoniously and inconspicuously as possible among humans. Here are those laws as they are summarized in In Memories We Fear (pp. 238-239): :# No vampire shall kill to feed. :# No vampire shall make another until reaching the age of on hundred years as an undead, and no vampire shall ever make more than one companion within the span of a hundred years. :# No vampire shall make another without the consent of the mortal. :# The maker must teach the new vampire all methods of proper survival and all four of the laws in order to protect the secrecy of our kind. Most vampires generally have, or can develop, varying types of telepathic powers, and they use those powers to glamour the humans they feed from. Antagonist ✥ Unfortunately for Julian Ashton, the series villain, his father broke vampire rule 3, and Julian was born without any psychic abilities. Therefore, he couldn't hypnotize his human prey to make them forget about his feeding, so he had to kill every one of them. The other vampires decided to kill Julian because of his inability to follow their laws, but Julian discovered their plans and killed (beheaded) most of them instead. Julian is still on the look-out for older vampires who follow and might continue to spread knowledge of the hated laws. Here is Julian's tragic history in a nutshell: :"One of our most trusted elders lost his reason, and he made three sons in the span of a scant few years. As a result, one of them was born unto us with no telepathic abilities at all. None. His name is Julian. He cannot follow the first law." (Memories of Envy, p. 239) ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Protagonist ✥ The story arc for the series focuses on Eleisha Clevon's search for more vampires who can be trained to feed without killing, to use their telepathic powers in a good way, and to live "underground" in the mortal world. The high rating in violence is particularly due to several graphic blood-lust scenes in Memories of Envy. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Book Cover Summeries ✤ BOOK ONE - Blood Memories (1999, 2008): Eleisha Clevon has the face of a teen angel, but she is no angel. Unlike most vampires, she doesn't like to kill, but self-preservation comes first. When an old friend destroys himself by walking into sunlight right in front of her, Eleisha is shocked. And what she finds afterwards points to how very sick of his existence her friend had become—piling drained corpses in the basement and keeping records of other vampires' real names and addresses. That's a problem. Because now, there are policemen on the case: two very special humans with some gifts of their own. They know who Eleisha is, and, even more dangerous, what she is. ~ Blood Memories - A Vampire Memories Novel, #1 ✤ BOOK TWO - Hunting Memories (2009): You are not alone. There are others like you. When she reads those words, Eleisha Clevon knows she has to respond to the vampire Rose de Spenser's letter. Both reluctant predators, they venture outside only when the hunger becomes unbearable — and feel guilty when ending human lives. But Eleisha has learned a way to draw blood from her victims without killing them. She wants to share this knowledge with like-minded vampires and forge a united front against Julian Ashton, a vampire who preys on his own kind. To win Rose to her cause, Eleisha must risk meeting her face-to-face, knowing full well she might be an agent of Julian's — but never expecting the revelations Rose has to share about Eleisha's own vampire origins. ~ Goodreads | Hunting Memories #2 ✤ BOOK THREE - Memories of Envy (2010): Her wiles are irresistable. Her hunger... insatiable'. A reluctant vampire, Eleisha Clevon has made a home for herself and other vampires in Portland, Oregon. Despite the risks, she is determined to locate all vampires who still reside in isolation so she can offer them sancturary and, more important, so she can teach them to feed without killing. She is shocked when she learns that a lost vampire may be living as close as Denver — and she has to handle this one more carefully than any she has ever approached. Simone Straford is a beautiful, delicate-looking creature from the roaring twenties who enjoys playing elaborate games with mortals, stoking their passion for her before finally draining them of their blood. When Eleisha and her protector, Philip Branté, go to Denver to search for Simone, what they find is far worse — and more seductive — than either one bargained for. ~ Goodreads | Memories of Envy #3' ✤ BOOK FOUR - In Memories We Fear (2011): London's calling. There's a new vampire in town. Eleisha Clevon lives a quiet life in Portland, Oregon — for a vampire. She has learned to feed without killing humans and to train others of her kind. Along with her protector, Philip Branté, and their human companion, Wade Sheffield, she seeks out other vampires to offer them a community and to show them they do not have to exist alone. Now, a series of killings in England point to a new — and feral — vampire. Eleisha, Philip, and Wade travel to London to make contact with the terrified creature, to offer him sanctuary and stop the bloodshed. But the vampire they find is not what they expected. Maxim is centuries old, with no memory of living anywhere besides the forest and feeding on animals. Now, he’s gained a taste for human blood. Philip thinks he’s too dangerous to save, but Eleisha won’t give up... even at the cost of Philip’s love and her own life. ~ Goodreads | In Memories We Fear #4 ✤ BOOK FIVE - Ghosts of Memories (2012): "Hendee has a gift for intricate psychological plots, and her characters are some of the best in current fantasy." With her vampire protector Philip Branté and their human companion Wade Sheffield, a former police psychologist, Eleisha Clevon searches the world for isolated vampires — and offers them sanctuary. She wants to provide a home where she can teach them to follow the Four Laws that will protect them and their kind. But not all vampires want to live by anyone’s rules but their own. Christian Lefevre has been posing a psychic, catering to the upper crust of Seattle society by making contact with their dead loved ones — and leaving his clients faint and weak after each encounter. Now Eleisha must confront the most deadly predator she has ever faced — or lose everything she has fought to protect… ~ Goodreads | Ghosts of Memories #5 Category:Series